


Don't Let Me Fall

by confessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Daenerys Targaryen is a single mother, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Light-Hearted, Rhaego Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessa/pseuds/confessa
Summary: Daenerys is a harried mother just trying to provide for her mischievous, misbehaving, little piece of sh- sunshine. Little piece of sunshine.Jon's the hot neighbour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a very light-hearted fic, to give me a break from the angsty fics I usually write. 
> 
> Not putting a lot of thought into this, so I apologise for errors or er, just a sub-standard fic in general I guess. No clear timeline on updates, this is really just for fun. 
> 
> Have fun too!

The house was perfect.

Two bedrooms, a cosy living room, a decently-sized kitchen, and a nice front and backyard where Rhaego could safely play. The neighbourhood seemed safe, judging from the kids playing unattended down the street and a few older ones chatting on a porch opposite the road.

“Old Melisandre lives on one side, you won’t be seeing much of her,” said the real estate agent, one Mrs Tallheart. She waved to the left of the house. “This one belongs to the Starks. Or one of the many Starks. Not sure if you’ve heard of them but they run this business up north, real successful. My family’s been working for them for years–”

Daenerys tuned out the chatty agent. She looked at the little bungalow that sat before her, white-washed walls and red door, with a lemon tree just outside the living room window on the front lawn. She pictured sweet little Rhaego with a lemonade stand.

The house just _felt _right.

“I’ll take it,” she announced.

“–and then I, oh what did you say, dear?”

“I’ll take it,” she repeated. “Just tell me when I can move in.”

Mrs Tallheart squealed, clapping her hands together and skipping on her high-heeled shoes. “Oh honey, I just _know _you will love this place. It will be the _best _purchase of your _entire _life.”

Her enthusiasm was infectious. Daenerys beamed at her.

This was her chance to turn over a fresh new leaf. Life was going to be good.

“RHAEGO!” she yelled from the kitchen, trying to wipe the sweat off her brow without smearing any butter on it. “We are going to miss the bus if you don’t come out NOW.”

A giggle emitted from the bedroom. In a better mood, she might have found it cute. At this moment, drenched in sweat in the hot summer morning with a recalcitrant toddler refusing to eat his breakfast, she was in the mood to commit murder. With a loud groan, she washed her hands, gave up on making toast for herself, and stalked back out into the living room and into Rhaego’s bedroom.

The four-year-old was gleefully playing with his toy car.

“Rhaego,” she hissed, clenching her fist, “did you hear me?”

“Yes, mummy,” he responded dutifully without so much as tossing her a glance, “we are going to miss the bus.”

“And have you eaten your breakfast?”

“No, mummy.”

Daenerys took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “If you don’t put your toys down now and eat your toast, I swear to the old gods and the new, I am going to sell every single toy in this room, _do you hear me_?”

Her son finally looked up.

And giggled.

Daenerys felt like screaming.

Twenty minutes later, she was struggling to drag Rhaego to his first day of kindergarten. If only she had her own car, she would have so much more time to prepare. As it was, the house had eaten significantly into the pay-out from Drogo’s life insurance policy, and it was just not justifiable spending money on a car. Her job as a paralegal did not offer the best pay – or the best hours, she grumbled to herself – and it had been a firm goal of hers to save up for Rhaego’s education.

_I will not let my son want for anything in life_.’

That was how she found herself yanking a laughing child with flailing limbs into her arms, all while trying to balance his schoolbag on the crook of one elbow and her own bags on the other.

“Rhaego, I swear to god, if we miss this bus I am going to sell you off and buy myself a cat like I always wanted. Three, beautiful purebreds from the pet store, who will love me and behave and certainly not be a complete and total-”

It was in the middle of her rant, which was completely ignored by her misbehaving child, that Daenerys heard a deep chuckle.

She whipped her head in the direction of the sound.

_Gods._

There, standing but a few metres away, was Adonis himself. Luscious black curls framed an exceedingly handsome face, deep grey eyes sparkled in the rising morning sun, and that body was just _unfair. _She could see the lines of his abs through the tight grey t-shirt soaked with sweat. The man had clearly just returned from a run.

“Hello there,” he greeted simply, a friendly smile on his face. Daenerys found herself smiling back and nearly dropped Rhaego. With a yelp, she caught him beneath his little arms. Luckily, Rhaego thought she was playing with him and only giggled happily, legs swinging in the air. Daenerys quickly set him down.

“Hello,” she replied breathlessly, groaning internally at how she sounded like a lovestruck teenager. She suddenly became painfully aware of her dishevelled state – her blouse was askew thanks to Rhaego, her hair was sticking to her sweaty face, and all her bags were sliding off her arms. She must look like a mess.

“I’m Jon,” the handsome man said, stepping a little closer. “Nice meeting you.”

“I’m Daenerys,” she responded, taking a mini-step towards him as well. The man’s smile grew, eyes twinkling. “Nice to-”

“I’m Rhaego,” a little voice interjected happily. Daenerys looked down to see Rhaego waving happily. “I’m going to school.”

That deep chuckle again. “I can see that. You’re giving your mom some trouble.”

“We are playing,” came the enthusiastic response. Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“We aren’t,” she said firmly. “What we are doing is missing the bus. Sorry,” she said to the new man. _Jon_. “We are running late.”

“Yeah, I heard,” replied Jon, looking more amused than ever. Daenerys felt her cheeks flush.

“Yeah…let’s pretend you didn’t.” Unable to handle the embarrassment any longer, she tugged on Rhaego’s hand and led him away.

“Oh, Daenerys?”

She shouldn’t have whipped her head back so quickly, but she did.

Jon was gesturing at his nose. “You, uh, I think you have something on your nose.”

Her heart stopped cold. She raised a trembling hand to touch it.

Butter. And…a crumb of bread?

With another chuckle, Jon skipped up the steps to his own house, leaving her stunned in absolute mortification.

_Swallow me whole. Just, a hole open up and swallow me whole._

“We are gonna be late, mummy.”

Daenerys put her head in her hands and let out a controlled, pained moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of creating a Sims family of them. I already have Jon and Dany as an angler and farmer respectively. And Dany is a farmer with a natural green thumb because...dragons do plant trees. HA. I'm so witty. 
> 
> Jon's just an angler because I needed them on a farm struggling. My headcanon is that they are on the run from Westeros for reasons. 
> 
> Digression over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fully intending to spend this week updating At Last I See, since I'm on holiday with loads of time...but then I forgot that the chapters are all on my desktop at home and not on google drive, and I only have my laptop with me -.- So instead, you guys get an update for this fic instead! 
> 
> I'm really touched by all the support for the first chapter. Hope you like this one too!

By the time Daenerys made it back home, she was barely in one piece. Rhaego skipped happily around her, babbling on about his first day at kindergarten in half-coherent sentences, his energy level sky-high again after an afternoon nap at school. Daenerys’ own day had gone pretty terribly. She had taken a few days off the previous week for the move and had returned to a mountain of work. Not to mention a new trial was on the horizon, which meant research, research and more research. She actually hated it. She had never been one for reading, and law texts were as dry as-

Well, she wasn't going to be dry much longer, not with the appearance of her hot neighbour from that morning.

Jon hadn’t seen her. He was just about visible in the backyard behind the row of rose bushes that separated their houses. His back was to her, and he was – _gods_ – shirtless. She swore his muscles rippled in the soft evening sunlight.

Without thinking, her feet changed course towards the small path by the side of her hous. She racked her brains for something to say – _how are you, hey remember me, hey I no longer have butter and bread on my nose, and did you know that it is a crime to be this handsome in Westeros? I'm a paralegal, trust me, I know my laws._ She had almost made it past her front porch when a shrill wail split the air.

“Rhaego!” she cried out, all thoughts of Jon forgotten as she rushed to her son. He had tripped over the hose just beside the stairs. “Are you all right, my sweet? Where does it hurt?”

Thankfully, nothing was bleeding or seemed broken, the wails erupting more from the shock of the fall than anything. Daenerys hugged him tight, murmuring various phrases of endearment to him in High Valyrian, something which never failed to calm him down.

“Oh, my baby boy,” she said in High Valyrian, picking him up as his pitiful sobs slowly subsided, “mummy’s here.”

It wasn’t until she turned around to go up the stairs that she realised Jon was watching her from a few metres away, standing at the end of the line of rose bushes.

“He okay?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” Daenerys replied, “just a little shaken that’s all.”

“You need me to help bring your bags in?” Jon pointed to the bags that she had dropped in her haste to hold Rhaego.

It was a sweet request, and she had definitely fantasised of all the things she could do to invite him over during her bus ride that morning, but with a crying Rhaego in her arms, Daenerys felt an inexplicable rush of protectiveness. She felt too vulnerable to have a stranger inside her house.

“I’ll pick them up later, no worries,” she said, plastering a smile on her face. “Thanks for the offer.”

Thankfully, he didn’t push any further. He simply nodded, waved, and disappeared back down his side of the bushes. Despite her instinctive reaction, Daenerys felt a small bout of regret. Shaking off the feeling, she refocused her attention on getting Rhaego in safely.

It was nearly 11 p.m. before Rhaego finally went to sleep. After his little trip, he had immediately recovered and proceeded to refuse his dinner, throw a tantrum when she tried to take his toys away and then argue with her over his rights to watch TV on a school day. She collapsed onto her sofa, feeling tears of exhaustion threaten to rise.

When her handphone buzzed on the coffee table, she had half a mind to ignore it. A peek at it showed that it was Missandei calling. Daenerys smiled and immediately picked up.

“Hellooo,” rang out her best friend’s sweet voice. “How was Rhaego's first day at big boy school?”

It was term that Missandei had come up with to persuade Rhaego it was something to look forward to. Daenerys chuckled, her friend bringing out a light side to her that rarely came up with anyone else. “It was horrible, Missy. Absolutely horrible.”

“For him or for you?”

“Me. Who cares about Rhaego? He'll survive.”

Missandei burst out laughing. “Model mother of the year.”

“I’m not even going to attempt for that prize. I nearly dropped him today looking at a handsome man.”

Her friend gasped. “Who is it?”

“My neighbour, if you can believe it.” Daenerys related the day's happenings. “I wasn’t even paying attention to Rhaego. I was so focused on his muscled back.” She sighed. “I’m a terrible mother. He could have gotten seriously hurt.”

“Kids trip and fall, Dany,” her friend reassured. “Although I would try not to ogle your hot neighbour too much. You don’t want to be the new creepy neighbour.”

“Ogling him is probably all I’ll get around to doing, given how busy I am,” she said. Dating as a single, working mother was tough. Since Drogo’s death, there had been only one semi-serious relationship, which she had been forced to end because she just didn’t have the time to maintain it. There had been no one for nearly a year now. “He is a sight for sore eyes. You should come over to see him once you’re back in town, Missy. He has this accent too. Northern, I think? You would probably like it.”

Missandei was a translator and a polyglot. Her love for and knowledge of different cultures was unsurpassed, which had earned her a well-paying spot in a research institute with plenty of ad-hoc gigs when foreign dignitaries visited. She would be visiting Dorne just that weekend for a conference with Meereenese delegates.

“Maybe I will, except I don’t want to just see him. I would like to meet him.”

“He seems friendly enough. You can say hi.”

“Oh no, I'm not going to introduce myself. You’re going to do it for me.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “It’s not going to happen, Missy.”

“Oh it is, Dany. It’s your time. By the time I come around next weekend, you better be friends with him.”

“And if I’m not?”

“Nothing will happen, except you will be passing over the chance to be friends with a hot neighbour.” There was a short pause. "You don’t have to date him, Dany. You just gotta, you know, be normal and say hi again.”

“I...I know how to be normal.”

“Don’t eat him up.”

Daenerys sputtered in indignation. “I won’t eat him up.”

“Of course you won’t. But I gotta go now, I think Grey's at the door. Oh, he is. I’ll call you before I leave for Dorne if I have time. Bye, Dany!”

The call had ended before Daenerys could hold her friend to task for all those unwarranted accusations and implications. With a small huff, Daenerys dropped the phone back on the coffee table.

The silence seemed to loom large around her. She cast a forlorn look about the room. It was a mess, with toys scattered around, magazines and book strewn across the coffee table and floor, and bags piled onto the armchair opposite her.

_Who am I kidding, and who is Missy kidding, _she thought, _I’m a mess. There’s just no time for a man right now. _

Still, Missandei’s voice echoed inside her head.

_Just a friend. We could be friends. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a little too heavy for my liking. But every rom-com must have some angst, right? I wouldn't know. I don't really watch rom-coms. 
> 
> More Jon in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that, as an author, I tend to veer towards angst all. the. time. I had to heavily edit this chapter because the first draft came out waaay too angsty. This is meant to be light and slightly silly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The rest of the week passed by in a blur for Daenerys. Her daily routine was pretty standard, and revolved almost exclusively around cleaning, dressing, feeding and entertaining Rhaego. She wondered from time to time what life would have been like if Drogo was still alive.

_No time for that. If I look back, I am lost. I’m here now. _

The “here” thankfully evolved into the weekend. She was determined to make the most of it, as she would almost certainly need to work overtime the following week. Thankfully, her usual babysitter was willing to come over to the new house, despite it being on the other side of town.

“What are we going to do today, mummy?” asked Rhaego, waddling down the stairs.

“Hold the rails, dear,” she said absent-mindedly, failing to do so herself as she read the instruction manual for the lawnmower.

“But what are we going to _do_?”

They came to a stop at the lawnmower parked at the side of the driveway. It had come with the house. 

“Are we going to use the lawnmower, mummy?”

“Yes, we are, love. Step back, you might get hurt,” she instructed as she crouched in front of the foreign machine. She had never used one before. As a child, she had always had gardeners that trimmed the lawns for her, and her adult life was spent in apartments. “No touching this, okay? It’s for adults only. Now, let’s work this thing.”

Forty minutes later, the lawnmower was still stubbornly parked in the same spot. The thing had sputtered and died within a minute of starting. A quick google search and some poking and prodding led her to the conclusion that the air filter was spoiled…if wikiHow and random forums could be trusted. Mrs Tallheart had mentioned a spare filter in the boxes in the backyard, and a lengthy search luckily yielded one as promised. 

Now, she was wresting with the filter cover. Sweat was streaming down the sides of her face, her hands were filthy, and she was in a decidedly irate mood. As always.

“Mummy, why isn’t it working yet?”

“Because, like I _said_, this filter needs to be changed.”

“Why is it so dirty?”

“Because it’s an old lawnmower.”

“Why are we using an old one?”

“Because I need to save every copper we have if you are going to make it to college, which means that I can’t spare the cash for a new mower, that’s why!” she snapped, losing her temper. She immediately regretted it, the way Rhaego’s eyes dropped to the ground and the corners of his lips turned down. “Oh dear, I’m sorry, it’s just really hot, and mummy’s tired.”

“It’s okay.”

_It’s not okay, _she wanted to say, but before the words left her mouth, she heard the sound of a door opening behind her. It was almost definitely from Jon’s house. _Fuck. Why am I always in a fucking mess when I see him? _

A wild thought flashed through her mind. A dash into the house would take all of three seconds. Maybe six or more, if she didn’t want to seem mad, unless she acted like she left the stove on.

Just as she psyched herself up to actually do it, Rhaego skipped away to the other side of the lawn with his toy truck. Daenerys swore. She was a bad mother, but she wasn’t going to leave him alone to save face.

_Damn it, Rhaego, you little piece of-_

The door opened again, and for a short moment she thought perhaps Jon had gone back inside, until an unfamiliar male voice spoke.

“Jon, did you see my phone?” The mystery man’s accent was just as thick as Jon’s, if not more. Daenerys tried to focus on the task in front of her, but it was impossible not to overhear the conversation, given how close their driveways were.

“No, did you check the bathroom? You always take it in there.”

“I did. Let me just, oh wait, it’s in my bag.” A laugh. “I’m an idiot.”

“That you are.” A whack sounded out. “Fuck, that hurt, you asshole.”

“Don’t call me an idiot, then. And-”

The bickering cut short abruptly and silence reigned. Daenerys felt a queer prickle on the back of her neck, like she was being stared at. _Don’t be an idiot, why would they stare at you? Unless…_ Daenerys took a mental stock of her behind. _No, I’m pretty sure my underwear isn’t hanging out. _It was the old granny ones too. Daenerys scrambled to her feet, hoping to the new gods and the old that her trousers hadn’t been riding too low.

A throat cleared behind her. She took a deep breath before turning around, surreptitiously trying to smooth her hair out, remembering too late that her hands had grease and mud on them.

Standing in the driveway just across was her hot neighbour and…another hot man. _Is he some part of an exclusive handsome men’s club? _

“Hello,” said Jon, with a little wave. An amused smile flickered across his face. Embarrassed as she was at her once-again dishevelled appearance, Daenerys couldn’t help feeling indignant. So what if she looked a little off? _You try having a kid. _

She had no real idea if he had a kid. He certainly looked more put together than she was.

“Hi,” she replied shortly.

“Having some problem with that?”

Daenerys wrestled with herself for a few moments. She hated feeling like a damsel in distress. The damn mower was testing her though, and it would be nice if she could get someone stronger to simply yank the thing off. A glance at her son seeking shade under the lemon tree sealed the deal for her. "The cover won’t come out,” she sighed, admitting defeat. She waved the screwdriver in her hand. “I’ve been trying to pry it off.”

“Let me try,” offered Jon.

Before she could process it, he was by her side, crouching down to the mower. Daenerys felt a momentary surge of panic at how close he was, but not panicked enough not to breathe in his cologne. It smelled nice. Fresh pine? Something that smelled like the forest, whatever it was. The new man came to stand by her side, introducing himself as Robb, Jon's cousin. _Good genes,_ she thought, taking his good looks in. He was slightly taller than Jon, with auburn curls and clear blue eyes. 

_Not as hot as Jon, _her mind spoke, _although he smells nice too. Same cologne? _Daenerys forcefully cleared her mind of the myriad of filthy thoughts that threatened to follow. _Keep it in your pants, Daenerys Targaryen. _

“Screwdriver?” Jon asked, raising his hand. “I think there’s something inside that’s stuck. Can’t guarantee that I won’t break it.”

“It’s okay. Stupid thing’s useless as it is anyway.”

It was also worth it to see the way the muscles rippled on his arm as Jon braced the screwdriver and gave it a good twist. The cover flew off easily with a click. A small plastic piece clattered onto the pavement a couple of metres away.

“Oops.” Jon looked at her sheepishly. “I definitely broke something.”

“Oh no,” came the voice of her always-inquisitive son. Rhaego’s eyes were wide, his truck hanging limply by his side. “Mummy’s going to be mad at you.”

Leave it to her son to intervene at the most opportune moments. The men burst into laughter and Daenerys couldn’t help chuckling along. “It’s okay,” she explained. “Jon was helping us so I’m not mad at all. I knew something would probably break.”

“This the filter?” Jon asked, picking it up off the floor. “Might as well swap it out for you. I swear I won't break anything else.”

The cheeky grin he flashed her could have been almost flirtatious. A blush warmed her cheeks. 

Leave it to her son to intervene at the most inopportune moments too. The truck clattered to the ground as he dashed forward and yanked the panel out of Jon's hand, crying out, “No, I want to do it!” 

"Rhaego!" Daenerys felt mortified at her son’s behaviour. Rather than being offended, however, Jon just laughed.

“It’s okay, I can show him how.”

“I don’t-” Whatever protest Daenerys might have wanted to put up died in her throat, as Rhaego obediently returned the filter, realising that Jon would indeed be letting him do it. A bubble of irritation rose inside her. This was _her _son, and she had wanted to lay clear ground rules that the mower was off limits. Now, he would insist on helping her fix it up. She tamped down on it though. Jon didn’t know that. He was only trying to help.

“A lot like our younger brothers when they were kids,” Robb said casually by way of conversation. “Young kids are like that.”

_‘So he probably doesn’t have a kid.’ _was what her mind took out of that.

“There, click it in place, and good job, Rhaego!” praised Jon, ruffling her son’s hair. Rhaego beamed at him, preening under the praise. Jon placed the cover back in place and got to his feet. “It’s all fixed now. You’ll probably need to tape it down or something. It won’t close.”

“I’ve got duct tape."

“Good.” Jon shifted on his feet a little, frowning and his eyes fixed on the mower in front of him like it posed a problem. Daenerys waited awkwardly, not sure what was bothering him. “So…you’re going to mow the lawn?”

“Uh, yeah?” she said, confused. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Robb trying to hide a snigger. It made her heart skip a beat. _Is it because of me? Is he going to offer to help?_

“I can help with that,” said Jon, as if in answer. Daenerys’ heart skipped another beat, even as she got ready to reject his offer because she could handle _mowing her lawn_. “I know a boy, Olly, just down the hill. He’s the resident lawnmower.”

A mixture of disappointment and relief hit Daenerys.

She didn’t know how much of that showed on her face, or what Jon interpreted it as, because he quickly continued, “He’s saving up for a Switch and would love the chance for some pocket money, if you can spare it. He won’t charge much. Just ten copper pieces or so unless your lawn is shite, which it isn’t.”

“That sounds okay, I don’t mind,” she hurriedly reassured him. “I’d be happy to chip in to his Nintendo fund.”

“Right, great, I’ll let him know he can come by. Maybe this evening at six? He can quote you a proper price then.” Jon grinned. “He’s all serious about keeping his finances clean. Ten years old and already ready for the finance world.”

Daenerys gave him a tight smile. _Sounds like a ten-year-old has his life together more than I do._

“Thanks, Jon, and nice meeting you Robb.”

She resisted the urge to stare at their butts as they walked away, because she was no longer a hormonal teenager.

Jon’s butt was nicer.

“Look, mummy,” her son said, taking the cover off and putting it back in place, “I fixed it.”

She tossed a final glance over her shoulder as Jon's blue-grey SUV pulled out of the driveway, smiling when Robb caught her eye from the passenger seat, before she turned back to Rhaego. The sight from before burned in her mind. Rhaego, next to Jon, fixing a lawnmower together. It was cute, so very cute. She felt the same melancholy that arose whenever Rhaego interacted with the men in her life. 

“Oh Rhaego,” she said longingly, as she gave him a hug. He melted into her arms, always happy to embrace her. “I love you, my little boy. I’m hope I’m enough for you.”

“I love you too, mummy,” he replied innocently, not understanding the weight behind her words. “Of course you are enough.”

She kissed him firmly on both cheeks, never wanting to let go. She was sorry he didn’t have a dad, but they would make do. With help from the people around her, things would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help adding Robb in. I love him. I want him to be happy. He'll pop in every now and then because Robb/Jon is my favourite Stark relationship. It never fails to make me want to cry.
> 
> This chapter was a little too dialogue heavy for my liking. Oh well. Let's balance that out a little more moving forward. No more dialogue for the next two chapters. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, AO3 messed up my chapter so I had to delete and add it again. 
> 
> Some of you asked for Jon POV. Ask and you shall receive. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter will give a little bit of insight into the type of person Jon is in this fic. :) Enjoy!

The first time Jon Snow saw his new neighbour, she had been huffing from the effort of balancing her son, his schoolbag, and no less than three of her own bags in her arms. Her hair was in a mess and he was pretty sure some gunk – butter? – was on her nose.

She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

Her hair shone like spun silver in the morning light, her eyes were a peculiar shade of blue that seemed almost violet, and when she smiled at him, her whole face lit up and damn near made him lose his breath. He must have looked like an idiot with how he was just grinning at her the whole time.

She clearly had her hands full with her precocious son. Jon couldn’t help feeling deeply amused at her empty threats to trade her son for cats. He recalled his own mom often lamenting that she should have just adopted ten dogs instead of having him and led a more peaceful life.

_Daenerys_, she had called herself. It was a unique name.

He figured there was a father somewhere though, so he kept a careful distance. He spied her walking home in the evenings that week, through the blinds from his office at home, and resisted the urge to initiate some conversation before she disappeared inside. He could admire her from afar. It was enough.

“Daenerys Targaryen?”

Jon frowned at Robb, who was sprawled across his sofa, scrolling through his phone. “What?”

“Is that your hot neighbour? I googled her.”

“What are you googling her for?”

“You said her name was unique. Aren’t you at the least bit curious?”

“I’m not in the habit of stalking people I meet on the Internet, and move your legs,” he grumbled. Robb eased himself up into a sitting position slowly, eyes still fixed on his phone, the light accentuating the blue of his eyes. “You’re talking about the same Targaryens right? My dad’s old friend?”

“Yeah, Rhaegar Targaryen. Family that owns the Balerion Group. He has a young sister, Daenerys.” Robb scooted close to Jon, holding his phone out so Jon could see. A Wikipedia page on the Targaryen family was open on it. “She’s always been held out of the public eye though, doesn’t seem to be involved in the family business, but you can still find photos of her online from years back.”

The photos, dating back some seven odd years ago, showed a younger version of Daenerys. She looked less…tired. The caption stated that she was nineteen and had been accepted into the University of Pentos. The photos were from some charity function, and the accompanying article noted that this was one of the rare times that the younger daughter of the company’s CEO, Aerys Targaryen, appeared at a corporate event. Daenerys was smiling broadly in the photos, hair pulled back from her youthful face in loose braids and her long summer dress shimmering down to her ankles.

“That’s her,” confirmed Jon. “Beautiful, right?”

“In an otherworldly sort of way.” Robb shrugged. “Nothing compared to Margaery though.”

Jon rolled his eyes. His brother was a complete sap when it came to women he liked.

“You should try asking your dad about her, maybe he would know.”

“I don’t know…” Jon scratched the back of his neck. “It seems a bit invasive. I should just…get to know her, right?”

“There’s nothing about a husband here,” continued Robb, like Jon hadn’t even spoken. Asshole. “Almost like the Internet’s been scrubbed clean of any news.” Robb looked at him. “You think they paid the media off because of some scandal? Explains why she would be out here in the suburbs of King’s Landing, and there’s barely anything online about her for seven years.”

“Some people may not be in the news, Robb. It’s not like the Targs are celebrities. They’re just really rich people. _You _aren’t in the news, are you? And you’re heir to the Stark business. She’s not even in the family business.”

“I’m pretty sure I got in some magazines when things didn’t work out with Talisa,” said Robb, wincing at the memory of their breakup. “I’m just saying, with this sort of beauty, you think there would be something about her.”

“Maybe there’re just in another language. They don’t speak common over there. I think she was speaking Valyrian to her son the other day. Anyway, let’s just drop it,” he said with as much finality as he could muster. His cousin could be a mule about things if he wanted to be. “I can just have a proper conversation with her the next time I see her, like a normal person would.”

“Was that your idea of a conversation? _Are you going to mow the lawn?_”

Jon swung out an arm at Robb, who easily knocked it back amidst his sniggers. If he wasn’t focused on driving, he was sure he would have thrown a proper punch at him, just to shut his annoying cousin up.

“We were on the topic of lawnmowers, weren’t we? What was I supposed to do, ask for her last name?”

“This is why you’ve only had two girlfriends your entire life, Jon,” said Robb, laughing. “You could have just asked for coffee.”

Jon sighed. He had never been the best conversationalist. “My mind blanked out, okay? I’m usually better at things. She’s just…” He thought of Daenerys, with mud on her forehead and cheeks flushed from the heat, “…so cute.”

“And you say I’m a sap.”

“You _are _a fucking sap. I’m never gonna let you sleep over again. Stay at your own place.”

“Oh come on, you like me here. When I eventually move back north, you’ll be crying over the phone again about how much you miss me.”

“Again?” Pulling to a stop at a red light, Jon twisted in his seat to shoot his cousin a look of disbelief. “When did I ever cry over the phone to you?”

“I could hear it in your voice.”

Jon shook his head and turned back in front. He wasn’t going to fall prey to Robb’s goading.

He wasn’t completely wrong though. Jon _had _missed Robb very much in the three years after he had left Winterfell. Failing to secure a proper job with his engineering degree in their sleepy hometown, he had taken a leap of faith and trekked south to the bustling capital of Westeros. The weather was shit and it had been extremely tough being apart from his family, but there, he had met up with some old friends and together, set up a fairly successful data security firm. He now worked at home, he was making decent money, and they had plans to expand their services to Dorne and the Reach within the next year. 

During those tough few years of burning the midnight oil trying not to waste the invaluable capital his parents had extended to him, he had kept up an almost daily communication with his five cousins, who were practically siblings to him, and in particular Robb, who at just a few months older had been his best friend growing up. So, when Robb announced the previous year that he was heading to King’s Landing together with Sansa, Jon _had _nearly cried tears of joy. Nearly. In private.

“I’m glad Sansa’s going to take care of you for the weekend,” he said snarkily as he pulled up to the drop-off bay of his younger cousin’s apartment block. “Go bother your sister for the weekend.”

“Come join us for lunch tomorrow,” invited Robb, reaching over to give Jon a hug. Jon returned it, trying not to feel pleased at the show of affection, or worse, _look _pleased. “We’re gonna call back home. Dad would like to speak with you more.”

“Aye, now bugger off.”

“Fine. And try to speak to that neighbour, will ya? And about something _not _related to mowing her lawn, unless, you know, it’s _mowing her lawn_.”

Robb evaded Jon’s lunge, wiggled his eyebrows just out of reach and slammed the door in his face. Jon flipped him off and pulled out of the bay.

He _would _like to speak with Daenerys though. If she was available, he would ask her out for a coffee. Or maybe take her out to the park, so she could bring Rhaego along. He thought of the things his mom had mentioned Arthur doing when he had wooed her, Jon just a baby at the time. A visit to the park, or a café with a kid’s playground. Hell, he would be happy to drive out to the zoo or something.

Jon was so lost in his own musings of the perfect first date, he barely noticed he was back in his own neighbourhood. His mouth hurt from unconsciously smiling the whole time.

_I can’t ever call Robb a sap again, _he thought. _She might not even be single, you fool. Even if she was, who says she wants to date you or even hang out?_

He pulled in slowly into his driveway, making sure to keep an eye out for his new young neighbour. The front yard was clear though, the red front door closed and the curtains drawn closed. He looked away, not wanting to be a creep.

_This week, I’ll speak to her within this next week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just mention two of my side ships here just because I could? Why yes, yes I did. They'll remain as mentions, so no tags for now. 
> 
> I also want to thank all of you wonderful readers for your support. It really makes my day reading your comments. If you have any questions, please ask away. I'll be happy to answer them. <3


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys spent the rest of the day cleaning out the house. Olly dropped by at six on the dot, a little book in his hand to note down the number of hours he would need for her garden and how much it would cost. She had initially regretted agreeing to hire the boy after her conversation that morning, since she had been so determined to do the task herself, but seeing his conscientious calculations of his weekly income, a small red bubble at the top of the page encircling the price of a Switch, the regret faded away. It was only ten coppers a month, twenty if she wanted him to come by twice a month. That was barely the price of two loaves of bread. It would hardly make a dent in her savings.

Jon’s SUV pulled back into his house an hour after he left with Robb. She had been sorely tempted to peek out of Rhaego’s room, but her son was enthusiastically telling her the story of his trains and she didn’t want to look distracted.

That evening, she sat with Rhaego on the front steps to watch Olly at work.

“When you grow older, you can help mummy,” she told Rhaego, who was practically shaking from the effort to not rush out at the lawnmower. “Right now, you’re still too little, baby.”

“Will I get a new lawnmower?”

Daenerys laughed. “Yes, I’ll get you a new lawnmower.”

The weather was good. The evening breeze was cooling and the street was filled with the sound of children playing. It was an idyllic scene.

_I can do this. I can make a home here. I don’t need Rhaegar or Viserys. _She looked at Rhaego, who was strong and healthy and growing well. _Is it wrong of me, to keep him from his uncles and grandparents? Am I being selfish? _

The feelings of doubt and guilt were familiar friends. Motherhood had forced her to grow up. Looking back, she realised how foolish she had been, dropping out of law school to marry Drogo. Her brothers had only been looking out for her. They were still looking out for her.

They weren’t blameless. Overprotectiveness had been abundant growing up and it was that suffocating environment that had sowed the seeds of rebellion and nurtured it.

_Still, I miss them so very much. It’s been one year since I saw them last, weeks since I even had time to call. _

Deciding to act rather than stew in her own thoughts, she coaxed Rhaego back inside with the promise of a chocolate cookie and video-called her mother. Her mother’s profile photo covered the screen, violet eyes and soft silver hair much like Daenerys’ own staring back at her from behind the green telephone logo. The dial tone beeped in the silent room.

The call started with a click. After a moment of loading, the screen changed to a similarly silver-haired person, but instead of her mother, it was Rhaegar.

“Daenerys!” her brother’s voice spoke. He was as handsome as ever and his eyes were wide in surprise. “Finally, you have time for us.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “Where’s mom?”

“She’s off buying groceries. Forgot her phone.”

At the sound of his uncle’s voice, Rhaego scuttered towards her, mouth covered in chocolate. “Hi!” he announced loudly, crowding her phone, his face appearing in the bottom-left corner where her own camera’s video played.

“Rhaego! Hello, boy! I see you’re enjoying your food.”

“Mummy let me eat chocolate,” he confirmed solemnly. “To make me talk to Grandma on the phone.”

“Is that so?” Her brother’s eyes crinkled at the sides. “If she didn’t offer you chocolate?”

“There’s a lawnmower outside,” Rhaego replied, as if that would explain everything.

Daenerys allowed them to speak for the next ten minutes. Her brother appeared to be alone at home, for which she was grateful. She wasn’t quite up to speak to her father or second brother yet. Rhaegar had always been her favourite.

She finally shooed her son off to the kitchen, allowing him to watch Olly from the door.

“How are you, Dany?”

She may have been a woman of twenty-six years, but her older brother always made her feel like a little girl again. Daenerys tucked a strand of her behind her ears, feeling oddly shy.

“I’m okay.”

“The move went smoothly?”

“Yeap.”

“And Rhaego’s been settling in well at school?”

“He’s only in his first year of kindergarten. It’s more like pre-school, or nursery, really. He only starts proper next year. Place is no too far off my route to work, sent mom the location some time back when he first got admitted.” Daenerys realised she was rambling a little. “Anyway, it’s all good.”

“If you need anything…”

Annoyance flashed through her. “I told you already-”

“I know. I’m just offering again.”

“I can do this on my own.”

“No one is doubting your strength here, Dany. I’m just saying that you can let us help you.”

“And I know what the family’s money will lead to, and I don’t want that for Rhaego. I want to be free. I made the decision to go at this alone not just for my own pride, but because I wanted to stay far away from the business. I just…” Daenerys huffed out a breath, frustrated as she usually was when this topic came up. “King’s Landing is a fresh start for me.”

“All right, Dany,” her brother finally conceded, “but just promise me one thing.”

“What is it?”

“If you ever need help, you will ask.”

Her eyes misted up. So many things were wrong with her family, but there was no doubt there was love too. She gave herself a moment to collect herself. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of her brother. He might just hop on the next plane to get her. When she trusted herself to speak, she nodded.

“Okay.”

It took Olly another thirty minutes to finish the backyard. Daenerys allowed Rhaego to help her push the lawnmower back into its spot near her backdoor, knowing that she had to make some concessions to keep him happy. Her mind was too preoccupied to argue with him, in any case. Her brief conversation with Rhaegar replayed itself in her head. 

_This house was supposed to be a fresh new start for me. Now it feels like the problems have followed me here. Am I being a terrible person? Rhaego could be living a much more comfortable life than what I can offer him…_

Deep in her thoughts, she turned around and came face to face with Jon standing at the edge of her yard.

She let out a short screech.

“Gods, woman!” he exclaimed, jumping back. “What are you screaming for?”

She laid a hand on her chest, heart beating fast. Both Rhaego and Jon were looking at her like she had lost her mind. “You scared me! When did you appear?”

“I called out to you!” he protested. “You didn’t hear me so I was just waiting for you to turn around.”

Daenerys groaned, covering her face with her hands. The gods were not being kind to her. Why couldn’t she have _one _normal conversation with him?

“Don’t worry,” said Jon, chuckling lightly, looking more sympathetic. Ugh, she hated being pitied. “We get scared from time to time.”

“Right, yeah.” She tried not to let her bad mood get the best of her. “Sorry, I was just…preoccupied.”

Jon only smiled. “Olly did an okay job?”

“He did a great job.” She made her way to him, deciding she had to be polite. He seemed reluctant to approach and she didn’t blame him. “Thanks for sending him over.”

Rhaego didn’t like being left out of any conversation. “Mummy said she would buy a new mower for me.”

“Yeah?” said Jon, his smile growing broader. “You did a fine job helping me fix this one this morning.”

Daenerys watched them chat. Jon seemed to like children. His entire posture was relaxed and there was a fondness in his eyes. Daenerys was always on guard with overly friendly strangers, but Jon seemed normal enough. Robb had mentioned younger brothers, which might explain why Jon seemed to take easily to Rhaego.

Daenerys wondered what Jon had wanted to speak to her about. Maybe just Olly but…a part of her couldn’t help being a little hopeful. She was sure she had misinterpreted his looks earlier that day.

_And if he likes kids…maybe he won’t mind that I’m a single mom, _she thought. That fact alone turned away most potential suitors. Even Daario, who had stuck around longer than most, had never really warmed to the idea of being a substitute father.

“Rhaego, why don’t you go inside and clean up your toys?” she said, wanting to speak to Jon alone without her son around. “The ones in the living room.”

Rhaego clearly didn’t appreciate being sent away. His lips jutted out in a pout that indicated an incoming tantrum, but, to her relief, he walked away without a word. He always was a little more obedient when he sensed Daenerys being sad – the sort of sad when she thought about Drogo or her family. Her boy was perceptive that way. She could be a screaming dragon breathing fire at him and he wouldn’t bat an eye, but if she forced a smile for him to cover up her heartbreak, he would quieten down and follow her word.

After the door closed after him, Daenerys gave Jon a little smile. This was his chance to say something.

“He’s a cute boy.”

“He’s okay,” she shrugged, earning a laugh.

“I suppose three cats would be preferable for you.”

Daenerys glared at him, even as the corners of her lips tugged up. “You try having a kid.” She paused, suddenly feeling insecure. “I mean, I assume you don’t have one…”

“Nah, I’m a single man,” he said, spreading his arms out wide. Daenerys could help feeling pleased. _One obstacle down…_

“And uh, how about you?”

Jon looked sheepish at his question, his cheeks turning adorably pink. Daenerys was struck by it – perhaps she wouldn’t be the only bumbling one in their interactions. A burst of bravery coursed through her at the thought. She felt like nineteen again with the world at her feet.

“I have a child, Rhaego,” she said coyly. “So I’m not single.”

“Oh.” Jon’s face took on a strange, blank expression then. His eyes flickered to the house. “I see. So…I haven’t seen your husband yet. He’s at work?”

Daenerys blinked, confused. It took her a moment to realise that her words could be confusing to someone else. “No. No, no, there’s no husband.” It was her turn to blush. “I was just joking. I have son, so I’m not single.” She cringed at herself. Explaining the joke just made it seem five times as bad. “Sorry-”

“Sorry-”

The apology came at the same time, and stopped simultaneously too. Catching his gaze, the tension seemed to break and they burst into laughter.

“I can be bad at reading people,” said Jon apologetically.

“And I have not socialised enough. I’m clearly out of touch,” she replied. Wanting to avoid any further confusion, she continued, “I have a child, there was a father, but he’s not around anymore. He…he passed away before Rhaego was born.”

The small fear that she had overshared was extinguished as Jon nodded understandingly. “I’m sorry to hear that. It’s good that he has you.”

“We make do,” was all she said. This was hardly the time for a heart-to-heart discussion on the struggles of being a single, working mother. _Be normal, _a voice irritatingly similar to Missandei spoke in her head. _Don’t scare him away, _her own voice intoned.

The conversation stalled, sending a jolt of panic through Daenerys, and she scrambled for something to say. She looked up to the kitchen, worried at leaving Rhaego alone for too long, even if she could spot him playing with this toys just at the threshold of the living room. _That little…_he was evidently _not _cleaning up his toys. Perhaps she had been wrong about the reason for his obedience. He saw an opportunity to play and he took it.

_Brat._

When the conversation didn’t pick up again, Daenerys sighed and began to shift away. “I better tend to him. I’ll speak to you another day?”

Jon’s eyes widened, a peculiar reaction, and he quickly nodded. “Yeah, yeah, sure.”

It was difficult not to feel dejected as she walked away. It was rare that she would be able to speak to him without a child hanging off one arm or leg. _Perhaps I should have made the move. _

It was only when she had swung open the kitchen door that Jon spoke again.

“Actually,” he called out, waiting for her to turn around again before he continued. Her stomach flipped a little at his expression – determined and a little embarrassed. “Maybe we can speak over a cup of coffee? If you’re new to the neighbourhood, there’s a place nearby here. It’s got a playground and all for Rhaego too.”

Daenerys’ mind went blank for a little bit. He was asking her out. With Rhaego, sure, but…out.

“Sure,” she heard herself reply, a little breathlessly. Swallowing deep, she tried again in a stronger voice. “Coffee would be great. When’s good for you?”

“I should be asking you,” he said. A broad grin had broken across his face. She grinned back. That little brave spark from before returned.

“Tomorrow?” she ventured, aware that it might be a little quick. But she wanted to get it done before work consumed her.

“Tomorrow is good. Brunch at 11?”

“Brunch at 11.”

They stood there like idiots beaming at one another for goodness knows how long. Daenerys hadn’t felt so light in months. Not since, she realised, she had first laid eyes on this house and felt that deep conviction that a new beginning was afoot. The troubles of the day seemed to melt away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jon,” she finally said. It took all the willpower she could muster to close the door on him.

It was only later at night, after Rhaego was asleep and she was in bed, that Daenerys squealed into the pillow.

The phone call with Rhaegar seemed like a distant occurrence. Instead, she felt _young _again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written out since Chapter 4 came out, but I wasn't happy with it. I'm still not happy with it. But then I remembered that this fic is supposed to be just me having fun. I have my other fics to agonise over. So. I posted it. 
> 
> Sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters. ;_; I hope words come more easily to me for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

She had no clothes.

She was going to be late and she had no clothes. Rhaego had clothes but he was running around naked.

Daenerys pinched the bridge of her nose together. _I’m okay. I’m fine. Totally fine. _

“I’m not fine, Missy!” she cried out. “I have no clothes.”

“Just wear your usual.”

“Jeans and a tee? That’s so…_normal_.”

“It’s perfectly fine for a coffee.”

“And why did I not offer to get rid of Rhaego?” she said, before realising her son might hear her and immediately lowering her tone. “It’s weird, isn’t it? Bringing a son along? I should have waited to see if I could get a babysitter. He might think I’m weird.”

“_Relax_, Dany. He was the one that brought up the playground, right? He clearly planned this with Rhaego in mind.”

“Right, of course.” Daenerys bit her lip, a new thought coming to her frenzied mind. “Is that weird? I mean, why would a hot, single guy like him go for a _mother_? We barely know each other either.”

“Maybe he’s a weirdo.”

“Missy!” she admonished her friend, even as the corners of her lips quirked up in amusement.

“What? He could be. You’re right, you guys don’t know each other. Which also means you shouldn’t work yourself up too much. Like I said, it’s just coffee nearby.”

“I hope it’s not just coffee,” Daenerys admitted, cringing. “I haven’t eaten breakfast and I am absolutely starved.”

Missandei snorted, then sniggered, then broke out into full laughter. Before long, Daenerys was joining her. Here she was, sitting on the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by discarded clothes, with a naked child yelling as he played in the living room.

“If he sees me like this, he will never want me.”

“None of that,” ordered Missandei in her gentle yet firm tone. “The _point _I was trying to make before you interrupted me again was that you shouldn’t put so much stock into this one guy, nor should you be making assumptions before you properly get to know him.”

“I know.” Daenerys pulled out a pair of jeans. Once upon a time, she had been a self-assured young woman who wouldn’t have blinked twice at wearing whatever she wanted to a date. “I wish I was the person I was five years ago.”

“We all change.”

“In bad ways, for some.” Missandei, for one, had only seemed to bloom more as the years passed.

“You’re wrong. You have become stronger in so many ways you don’t give yourself enough credit for.” There wasn’t an iota of uncertainty in Missandei’s voice. The absolute faith in her best friend’s tone brought tears to Daenerys’ eyes. She never used to cry so easily either. “And all the things you liked about yourself better, in the past? It’s still there, it just requires a little bit of effort to bring it back out, and maybe the right circumstances.”

She could always count on her best friend to pick her up. Daenerys crawled over to the phone and cradled it to her ear.

“I love you, Missy. I want to hug you. I’m hugging the phone now.”

Missandei scoffed at her dramatics. “I love you too. Now dress yourself in something that you are comfortable in, practical. This Jon has seen you struggling with Rhaego. He knows you are a single mom. If he can’t accept this part of you, which by the way is _nothing to be ashamed of_, then he’s not the one.”

“Exactly,” Daenerys affirmed. “He can kiss my-” she shot a quick look at the door to make sure Rhaego was not in earshot “-butt.”

Missandei giggle. “That’s the spirit. Now go out and have fun.”

It struck Daenerys too late that she hadn’t clarified how they were getting there. If it was nearby, they could be walking, but she feared Rhaego might not last the whole way. If they were driving, she needed to get the booster seat ready.

_I don’t even have his number…maybe I can just walk over to ask…_

In the end, she didn’t have time. She settled on a pair of jeans and a simple, white blouse. It was a bit too basic for her liking but it was the nicest blouse she had that didn’t look too office-like. She slapped on some foundation and lipstick, not wanting to look too made up, and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. Her hair was one of her best features and thankfully looked pretty decent no matter how little attention was paid to it. She then focused on getting snacks and water for Rhaego, in case he had one of those off days where he refused to eat outside food.

At the last minute, she threw her purse, Rhaego’s backpack and his booster seat into a pile next to the door. There was no time to clean up the living room, not with Rhaego insisting on playing trains across the whole floor, but at least she could minimise what Jon would see.

The clock had just struck 11 when the bell sounded.

“Visitors!” Rhaego cried happily, sprinting towards the front door.

Daenerys sighed. Her son had zero sense of self-preservation. She would need to speak to him about that. Following him, and smacking his hand out of the way, she unbolted the door and swung it open.

She involuntarily sucked in a breath at the sight that greeted her.

Jon looked fantastic. His curls were pulled back in a bun, his flannel shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and those jeans were _tight_ on him. When he crouched down to speak to Rhaego, who was chattering excitedly at him, the material was like a second skin on his thighs and butt.

“Hi,” she greeted, trying not to ogle. _Praise the Mother for this creation. _

“Hey,” he replied, smiling at her, “you look great.”

_Well, his expectations are low_. Still, she accepted the compliment graciously.

“I forgot to tell you I can drive,” he said sheepishly, clearly having realised the omission of key information. “It’s near enough for a walk, but I figured this little guy might get a little tired.”

“I won’t get tired,” Rhaego protested.

“Then you don’t want to ride in my car?”

That put the brat in a spot. He struggled to formulate a response for a few seconds before he shook his head vehemently. “I love riding cars!”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. Her default reaction to most things her son did.

“Anyway,” Jon continued, “is driving okay or would you rather walk? I know you might need a booster seat.”

Again, it struck Daenerys how thoughtful Jon appeared to be concerning kids. She would have to ask him about where he picked up his skills with kids from later.

“I have a booster seat right here,” she waved to her right. She thanked the gods she had thought to place them nearby. Grabbing the seat quickly, and placing herself strategically at the door, she blocked most of the view of the living room. “We can strap it in and be on our way.”

Jon chivalrously took the seat from her, holding it easily in one hand while he ushered Rhaego over with the other. Daenerys couldn’t help thinking how much _easier _it was with someone to help her. She felt grateful too that Jon appeared to know what he was doing.

Sort of. It took about ten minutes to get the seat strapped into his SUV, the two of them struggling with the straps. It took another five to get Rhaego in, as he had suddenly decided that he very much wanted to play with the spokes of his bike instead – it took all her willpower not to scream at how dirty his hands were right after she had washed them.

Arguing as patiently as possible with a recalcitrant child, Daenerys tried her best not to feel self-conscious of what Jon thought about her. Like Missandei said, if he asked her out with Rhaego along, he would have to accept that this was part of the deal.

Still, a small, sad pit formed in her stomach at the thought that this might be a turn-off.

“Sorry,” she apologised when she had finally managed to coax Rhaego into his seat.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he said breezily, with a shrug of his shoulders, and he looked like he meant it. Daenerys beamed at him.

Swinging herself into the passenger seat, a wholly different sort of pit formed in her gut.

She was in a car, with a man that she found attractive, going on a not-date. That lovely cologne of his pervaded the inside of the car. When the doors closed and the sounds of the neighbourhood outside quietened into a dull hum, a mild sense of claustrophobia settled within her, a prickle of uneasiness, the same way she had felt when he had offered to help bring her stuff in the other day.

_I don’t know him, _the thought came to her again. She was very certain he was not a murderer, but motherhood had made her slightly neurotic. Daenerys found herself turning back to Rhaego to reassure herself.

“All ready?” Jon asked kindly. His grey eyes were so very soft.

Daenerys nodded, her sudden bout of anxiety melting away. She smiled.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, we'll get to the not-date. Eventually. :P


End file.
